Fearless
by KitsuShel
Summary: Bella is taken on an adventure right out of a movie script...or is it? My entry in the TwiNetwork's 4th Iron Pen Challenge.


**AN**: This was my entry in the TwiNetworks' 4th Iron Pen Challenge. (This Challenge's theme was Pirates) Originally, it was titled '_No Matter What'_ because that's the song that was playing at the time, but it really doesn't fit, so the name has been changed to 'Fearless.'

Interesting back story, I had this as a dream the night before the challenge, so while most of the other entries were period pieces, mine is modern. It's a little goofy at times, so don't laugh** at** me too hard, lol. This is the unBeta'd original version that was submitted.

* * *

><p>~O.o.O~<p>

_Too many fingers, too many thumbs_  
><em>Something wicked this way comes<em>  
><em>The best time I've ever had<em>  
><em>Waiting around for something bad<em>

_Fearless, fearless, come on_  
><em>And I know that's why you love me, chica<em>

~O.o.O~

Bella awoke with the sun bathing her its warm light. Stretching and easing her sore muscles from last night, she turned on her side and and gazed down on her boyfriend, sleeping peacefully. She and Edward had been dating discreetly for the past two years. How they'd kept out of the media spotlight was beyond her, considering his status as one of Hollywood's hottest actors. He'd shown up on her doorstep late last night, having come straight from the airport to be in his love's arms.

The six weeks had been rough. Not only was it the longest they'd ever been apart because of his career, but she'd been busy helping my best friend orchestrate the wedding of her dreams. She'd never been one of those girls—planning their wedding and daydreaming—when she was younger, but when she looked into Edward's eyes, Bella couldn't help but imagine their future. Helping Alice plan her wedding to her high school sweetheart, Jasper, made her heart ache and wonder if she'd ever have the with the man who owned _her_heart.

She looked over at the the clock and saw there was time for a quick run before Edward would wake. Brushing a strand of hair from his forehead, she laid a soft kiss there, before leaving a note on the pillow to let him know where she'd gone, in case he woke up earlier than planned.

A mile into her run, two men stepped out in the middle of the path. One grabbed her around the waist, while the other placed a cloth over her head. Bella attempted to scream, but a hand was clamped over her mouth. She struggled with everything ounce of strength she had, kicking and squirming in the man's grip..

"Shut yer trap, lass. Or else we'll cut yer tongue out."

The voice was gritty, with a strange accent. She immediately ceased moving and held her breath.

"Arrr ya sure we nabbed the right, wench, Cap'n?"

"Aye, this be Isabella Swan. Just like her picture."

She was pushed forward, tripping over her feet. After a few minutes, she was shoved into a car and they drove off. Fear rose in her throat, not understanding what the hell was going on.

Who were these men? Where were they taking her? Why did they want her?

She must've spoken the last sentence out loud, causing the captain to chuckle.

"Don't ye be worryin' 'bout that, Miss Swan. You'll find out soon enough."

When the car pulled to a stop, she was helped out with gentle hands. Their actions and the care they took with her seemed contrary with this apparent kidnapping. Soon, the cloth was removed from her face and she found herself at the mouth of an old cave. She turned and got a good look at the two men who'd taken her.

One was tall and lanky, with bright blue eyes and sandy blond hair. The other was shorter, with brown eyes and curly brown hair. They were both in full pirate gear, wearing breeches and flowing shirts. She assumed the blond was "Cap'n" by the deep blue waistcoat and tri-cornered hat he wore. The darker man wore motley clothing and a Monmouth cap.

The captain pulled out his cutlass and pointed to the cave. "Walk."

She swallowed nervously and stepped into the damp cave. It was dark, but lit at varying intervals by torches. She slipped on wet rocks here and there, cursing under her breath for leaving her cell phone on her night stand.

"Will you please tell me what the hell we're doing in this cave?"

The captain chuckled. "You'll see soon enough, lass."

As they neared the end of the tunnel, a rock jutted out from nowhere and cracked the dark man in the head, knocking him out.

"Damn, we've triggered a booby trap. Best be keeping your eyes open, if I were you."

Bella's eyes widened, but she continued on, more cautious of her surrounding. As soon as she stepped into another cave, the sight before her took her breath away. A large ship, with tattered white sails stood majestically in a small waterway.

"Wha-what's going on?" she stuttered out, turning to look behind her to the captain. To her surprise, the man was nowhere to be found.

"I've got to be fucking dreaming," she murmured, making her way carefully towards the ship. A small boat in front of it caught her eye. She walked closer and saw a piece of paper with her name etched on it in calligraphy. She eased on leg over the side of the boat and hopped in, snatching the note and opening it up.

_._

_Be __prepared __for __the __ride __of __your __life__._

_._

"What the hell?"

Suddenly, the boat shifted and crashed into the water. She reached for the sides and held on tightly, as it began traveling swiftly with a current and into yet another tunnel. Her heart began racing, fear and exhilaration swept through her system. She fell to her knees and held on for dear life.

The ride was short, the boat emerging out of the tunnel with a large splash, which soaked her. She scrambled to her feet once the boat's rocking slowed. She blinked slowly in surprise, her face slack with shock. She'd ended up in an enormous pool and the man she loved standing at the end of a dock. Edward grinned widely, dropping slowly to one knee and taking out a ring box.

"Bella Swan," he called across the water, as the boat was slowly pulled automatically to the shore. "I promise you from now until the day I breathe my last breath, that your life will be full love, laughter and surprises."

She reached for the ladder leading up to the dock and climbed up slowly. When she was standing in front of her boyfriend, he smiled brightly.

"Will you marry me?"

She looked at him, anger slowly replacing the shock she'd been feeling.

"No," she growled. "You stupid, idiotic man! I almost had a heart attack! What the hell is wrong with you, Edward?"

She brushed past him, ignoring the crestfallen expression on his face. She walked to the opposite railing and took a deep breath, shivering from the soundstage's air-conditioning. She felt a jacket drape around her shoulders and a pair of hands rub up and down her arms briskly, attempting to warm her up.

"I'm sorry," Edward murmured into her ear. "I guess I really didn't think this through. I just wanted to do something spectacular for you."

She closed her eyes, feeling her anger melt away. Yes, he was a crazy, idiotic, unique man. But he was hers and he owned her, heart and soul. She turned her head and looked into his sad, yet adoring gaze. She smiled softly and shook her head.

"Ask me again," she said softly.

His eyes widened slightly, immediately dropping to both knees this time. He held up the two carat, princess-cut diamond and visibly swallowed.

"Will you marry me, Bella?"

Tears fell swiftly from her eyes, as she nodded and grinned.

"Yes, I will."

He slid the ring on her left and swept her up in a passionate kiss. Bella broke away and swatted him on the shoulder.

"Ow," he whined.

"I swear, if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will kick your ass."

He grinned and leaned in for another kiss. "As you wish," he whispered against her lips, before touching them sweetly with his own.

~O.o.O~

**Song used**: _Fearless_ by the Bravery

**AN**: For clarification purposes, Edward bribed his friends, Emmett & Jasper to "kidnap" Bella and take her to a soundstage where they were shooting his latest movie, which is where all of the props and adventure take place.

For those of you waiting for a Rabbit Heart update, sorry for not updating last week. I've been on a rollercoaster in real life the past couple of weeks. We update as normal later tonight. =)


End file.
